


What my browser history says about me

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 28.	What my browser history says about meSometimes you just don't have a good excuse.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What my browser history says about me

Kurt Hummel rarely let his loft mates use his laptop. Rachel had her own that was the top of the line, only the best for ‘Daddies’ Little Star’, and Santana also had her own, even though hers, like Kurt’s had existed through parts of high school. But Santana’s laptop was in the shop after some time spent on inappropriate sites and a virus.

Kurt really wanted Santana to be able to keep up with the evening courses she was taking and to get a job that paid her part of rent and utilities and food. That meant letting her use his laptop to print an application and to do an assignment. He closed his eyes, centered his churning emotions to some semblance of calm and not panic, and handed it over.

“No Porn sites.” Kurt said. “No sites that will give my baby a nasty virus like your laptop caught. Print out your application, do your assignment and then close down my computer. Do not play about.”

“Relax, Ladyface,” Santana said. “Your laptop would probably explode if it even got close to any site like that. It is bound to be as big a prude as you are.”

Kurt almost responded, but it had been about two days of fighting and he was sick of it. Santana did not listen to a word he said and frankly he had things to do, namely his laundry so he had dance clothing for class for the next week. He simply glared and stalked back to his room where he was getting his clothing together enough to take down stairs to the washers.

Kurt was pulling his last set of dance clothing from his dance bag when Santana started cackling.

“Hummel, you are so gay. I mean, who searches for ‘the best foundation for men’?”

“Someone who was writing up an article for Vogue.com,” Kurt replied.

“Ok, maybe. How about ‘men’s dance tights’?” Santana asked.

“I’m hoping to find a less expensive place than Rachel’s favorite shop where ‘all the elite of NYADA’ buy their dance clothing.”

“’How to seduce your man?’”

“Vogue.”

“’Joseph and the coat of many colors?’ You taking up religion?”

“I needed to know the story to write about if _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ is accurate.”

“Ebay, Amazon, costuming sites, theater sites, fashion houses…you are dull. Where are the sex sites? Illicit stories? Dirty Pictures?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Not everyone plays in those areas online, Santana.”

“But you aren’t getting any in person, not since you and Blaine broke up. Not unless Dr.Who has jumped you and you didn’t tell.”

“I wouldn’t tell.” Kurt said. “I am also capable of discretion and restraint.”

“You mean you’re a prude.”

Kurt snorted and finished stuffing the laundry bag.

“Do your assignment and print out your application. Then shut down my laptop properly. You should be done before I’m back.” Kurt said, as he walked to the door.

Santana just grumbled as she continued to pour through his browser history.

She wasn’t going to find anything. Kurt never used his good laptop for doing anything like that, not since he realized how nosey his dad was…right after Kurt first started using a computer.

He used a small tablet that was easily hidden at the loft…or Finn’s computer at home… and deleted his browser history every hour when someplace that could be used against him was ever visited.

Lately, anything along a more scandalous form of viewing, though, had been seen and played with at Adam’s apartment. Kurt was fine with the girls not knowing anything about what he was up to with Adam. He didn’t want to hear where he could go and where he couldn’t and who he could be seen with and all the micro-managing both girls were fond of. Kurt liked the clubs Adam had introduced him to and he wasn’t going to give them up just because they didn’t fit Rachel’s image…or the one they had of him.

“Kurt! You googled ‘best way to put on stockings without getting a run’! Why didn’t you just ask me? I’d have loved to show you how. You do know we’d probably have to shave your legs first, though, don’t you?” Santana said from the doorway. “I bet your British Boytoy would love those legs of yours in a nice pair of fishnets…wrapped around his waist. I’ll have to see if you’ve shared this bit of knowledge with him yet.”

Kurt sighed and dropped his laundry basket to the floor before throwing himself backwards on his bed. “Just kill me now.”

Santana cackled and left to the living area to actually get started on what she needed to do on the laptop while Kurt tried to smother himself with his pillow. “Don’t you have laundry to do?”

Kurt tossed his pillow to the side and picked up his basket, glaring at Santana as he left.

The fact was there really wasn’t a good excuse for it…it wasn’t for class or a vogue article or anything like that. The Apples were doing an all-out Madonna Medley and EVERYONE was dressing Madonna…and originally Kurt pulled _Open Your Heart_ for costume. Luckily they were given the option of performing the medley in public…so Kurt redrew and got _Borderline_. Adam stuck with _Vogue_ , but like he pointed out there were options that wouldn’t get them thrown out of public place in that video. Kurt kept the _Open You Heart_ costume though. He and Adam decided it would be silly to waste all the costume and knowledge completely.


End file.
